unusual_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dive In
"Dive In" is the first part of the first episode of Unusual Battle. Plot A fuzzy recording/flashback shows a black circular object talking to Walkie Talkie. He tells him that "we aren't getting enough money", and he needs to take over for them. Matty and Notebook start talking to each other. Before Notebook can reply to Matty, Wallet blows them up with one of his bombs. Cappuccino Cup yells at him for doing so, and he says he thinks those two deserved it. Pokeball is talking to Win Token and Bottlecap, asking them about their favorite movie quotes. Meanwhile Credit Card complaining to Mechanical Pencil about how he can't help but act like the others sometimes, with Epic Kirby standing next to him, not saying anything. Sippy Cup and Chopsticks are sitting with each other when Sippy Cup screams about being bored and knocks Chopsticks to the ground. The scene then changes over to Oswald and Tape high-fiving for forming an alliance. When Cappuccino Cup hears this, she gets upset at them for copying her idea of doing the same tihng. Then, it shows Sippy Cup running away from an imposing Bat, and bumping into Walkie Talkie. Walkie Talkie introduces himself and says he's here to host a show, but before he can finish Notebook interrupts him by screaming no, worried that he'll put everyone into a giant metal box. Walkie Talkie reassures that he's not that kind of host. He then presses a button on his laptop, and the background becomes more vibrantly colored. Walkie Talkie then tells everyone to chill and he leaves to get a pizza. TV introduces herself, at first a bit reluctant to announce the first challenge but suddenly changing her behavior and doing that exact thing. The challenge is to stay underwater for one minute, and the last two contestants remaining will be the team captains. She also says whoever wins will get Apple Juice, and that means you're safe from elimination. The challenge then starts, and everybody drowns. Another flashback starts, shown in a series of cuts. First it shows some building in the rain, belonging to a company called “Kapla”. Then it cuts to Walkie Talkie and some other objects at a table talking about "our object show", to Walkie Talkie and Marble walking down a corridor with a voiceover praising their workers, and finally showing a door opening, revealing the same black circular figure from the beginning of the episode, before suddenly showing a commercial about a newly released Map. Walkie Talkie comes back with the pizza and is shocked that all the contestants have drowned. After scolding TV, he revives Epic Kirby and Sippy Cup with his computer and makes them team captains. At night, Oswald and Tape stand face-to-face with Cappuccino Cup and Bottlecap. Oswald says they shouldv be sleeping at this time. Trivia * There was an original character called Garden Sunflower, it was scrapped, there was also a cancelled channel with the voices that could've contained spoilers at the time. * It was originally supposed to air on June, but due to delays, it was moved to July 31st eventually. * The background music during the characters drowning and the second flashback are in similar style. * The second flashback is preceded by what sounds like someone inserting a disk or computing material to display the video. ** In the second flashback with the objects at the table, one of them says "We're running out of tape for our object show". * Only a few parts of the episode was actually fully animated, while the rest of the episode was slideshow style * When Credit Card is talking to Epic Kirby and Mechanical Pencil, his mouth is pixelated, most likely a result of directly importing it from a wiki assets page without tracing it * Somehow, the other characters understand Chopsticks's Japanese, and the same is for the rest of the episodes * Walkie Talkie had no buttons this episode, but gained them in later episodes. * In December 25, 2016, there was a channel trailer, of which in the middle a voice says "If I have to keep risking the company for some stupid object show, then that is exactly what I'm going to do", possibly referencing the circular figure before talking to Walkie Talkie. * This show ended in 2019. Category:Episodes